Live Through
by Please Tell Me
Summary: Sequel to Trump Card!  Rena had a relapse, do to... something. Which causes amnesia. It took Iaso twelve years to charm her and three more to make her fall in love, so what's he do when her life line is up?


**I know the ending sucked for Trump Card, and I am dearly sorry. Also, this is a SEQUEL! WOHOOO! Also, if you don't like Rena X Iaso, I suggest you go read what you were reading before this. I'm not certain if yuo need to read Trump Card first yet or not, really all you need to know is that Rena and Sam went to Xing illegally, it is hinted that Rena has Luekiema (Which she does), and that Axis is a total softie, so read at your own risk! (Not that your reading this or anything) Also, this takes place three years after Trump Card, so Rena and her friends are fifteen, Lucky is thirteen.**

Dad is over protective. Four words that explain him in one simple sentence. I guess it has something to do with me being his only thing left to protect.

I've been through a lot, the whole sickness since birth, going to Xing, losing Iaso (Who is my best friend besides Sam), and losing Mom. I guess it isn't as bad with Iaso, because he's not actually dead, but, I just feel like he should still be here.

And Mom... she died last year. I didn't expect it at all, I mean, I knew her job was dangerous, but I never actually imagined her dieing.

Which leaves me and Dad. Which is great fun. I get whatever I want, I get to stay somebody's place as long as I want, just as long as it doesn't interfere with my doctor's appointments.

I go to the doctor every two months. They take tests, make sure I'm growing healthily, make sure I'm not losing any more of my hair (that was _mortifying _while I was in Xing, luckily Lucky kept it secret), and most of all, make sure I don't have a relapse.

I lost the philospher's stone someplace in Xing, and I have no idea where it is, and I'm guessing if Iaso found it, he would have sent it.

"Okay, Ms. Rena, you are done," The doctor said sugarly sweet, placing her hand on my back and pushing me up. I yank at the back of my hospital gown (why the hell do they make them open backed?) and sit up. Hand clapsed firmly in a fist around it, I bend down and pick up my clothes.

Quickly I pulled the shirt over my head and bent to button my skirt, stepping into my shoes.

Dad choose then to enter. I hopped back onto my hospital 'bed' and began relacing my shoes, pulling them as tight as they could go. He took a seat in a chair that was shoved in the corner, and smiled. It was kind of funny looking and grim at the same time, and I was about to ask when the doctor came in, coughing.

"Ms. Rena, we need to talk to you and your... erm... guardian."

_Two months later_

_Dear Rena,_

_GUESS WHAT! _

_... Ok, if you haven't guessed in these to last lines that I skipped, I'll just tell you. Me and Iaso are coming for a visit in Amestris! I can't wait to see you! And Sam! I'm going to pack my favorite teddy bear so that he can see where he orginally came from!_

_- Lucky_

_P.S. Iaso says hi._

I crumple the letter and throw it away in the trash.

So, now he bothers to tell me that he says 'hi'.

Fucker.

I run my fingers through my hair. The letter was dated back a week ago, and I was just now getting it. So, when were they arriving?

I pull my fingers back.

"DAD!"

I pull my shirt up, checking, and sure enough, there's a large bruise right under my ribcage, and another one that I can barely see that's on my back.

"DAD!"

He comes in calmly, probably thinking it's one of my teenage 'OhMyGodINeedANewSkirt' deals.

"What Rena?"

I hold up a clump of blonde hair, my shirt still up, where you can see my ribcage, and the purple and blue bruise.

_Three weeks later_

This is the train station, I'm fairly certain. Sam says it is, and I trust her and Dad's word the most. I have no idea what we're doing here, but, I want to go home, it's cold outside and the sun isn't shining.

"Rena, behave."

I'm like a dog. I behave like puddy in her hands. I sit stiffly, my hands wrapped together firmly, back against the wooden bench that is so freaking hard.

"There's their train."

Who's?

A second later, Sam is telling me to get up to greet 'them'. Heaving and sighing, I run with her to the oncoming train.

When it pulls in, a girl with black hair jumps out, wearing an overly large T-shirt that's plain white, and a dark blue mini-skirt. She has to be at least thirteen, even though she looked younger than that, a teddy bear held in her hand.

A boy got off next, the same shade of black hair as the girl, and it took me a moment to realize that they were siblings.

"RENA!" The girl jumped into my arms, pulling me into a hug.

I smile slightly. "Thank you for the hug, but, I'm sorry, I have no idea who you are."

_One week later_

"Okay, my name is Lucky. L-U-C-K-"

"She's not stupid, she has amnesia."

I pouted, jutting out my lip. "Shut up Iaso."

Iaso and Lucky were from Xing apparently, and their parents are a empress and emporer. I like Lucky, we had become good friends, and she tells me we used to be friends, also, I don't like Iaso, I find him annoying and always ruining fun.

"Whatever Rena."

I stick my tongue out and pout. "SAMMIE!"

She enters the room, finding me and Lucky sewing together little 'pillows' and Iaso watching us darkly. She dries her hands on a dish towel that she's holding and shoots me a demon eye. "My name is either Eliza or Sam, not Sammie."

"Sorry."

"You know Rena I like you better when you had your memory, right now your kind of whiny and think everybody needs to get you everything. Did you know that?"

"Iaso-"

"No, let him finish Sam," I said, holding up a hand to stop her.

She turned around, walked up the stairs and yelled: "Dad! Rena and Iaso are at it again!"

_Another two weeks_

"OUT! I HATE YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE STILL AROUND!"

"Because _you _said it was okay!"

Now, he had completely confused me. I had no idea what he was talking about and I wanted to slap him, badly.

"OKAY! THAT WAS THE OTHER RENA! I DON'T KNOW WHAT _SHE _DID!"

"Rena..."

"Out," I ordered again, pointing to the green colored door.

He seemed to obey, crossing the room and opening the door.

A millisecond later, everything was quiet. I crawled on the floor, picking up the pieces of broken crackers, the one that me and Iaso had been throwing at each other, and pounding my fist into the ground, tears escaping my eyes. Me before I had amnesia must have had feelings for him, it's the only explainatoin.

My hands met paper, and I wiped both my eyes, knowing full well that they are bright red, and that I am really not in the mood.

Written on the top was from Iaso, to Rena. Well, how often did I get mail? I tore it open and dumped the letter out as fast as possible.

_Rena-_

_Sorry for not writing all summer, I guess I didn't have time, also I heard somewhere that you had a relapse, I hope you get better and that you can beat it! I also wanted to tell you that Lucky is going to become empress, I don't want anything to do with that politics stuff, so I might move to Amestris when I'm older. I also wanted to tell you that I like you, and have for a long time, and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, because you've kind of always been the kind of girl to hold your feelings in and show no feelings._

_-Iaso_

Crap, now I feel a million times worse.

_two days later_

I think he's hiding from me.

Wouldn't blame him.

Sam won't even help, so I've settled on writing him a letter and putting it in the Elric's mailbox, since that's where he's staying.

_Iaso-_

_I got your letter, and I thank you for it. _

_I guess I'm writing this letter because before I got amnesia, I think I liked you too. Unfortunetly, it's kind of late for that, the doctor says I have less than a year to live._

_If your really bent on helping me, and making me happy, comfort my father. Or talk to him, if you do live in Amestris when your older, take him out for coffee or something. He likes hazelnut, and hazelbut only, don't mess it up._

_Rena._

_Four years later_

**Iaso's P.O.V**

Nothing replaces her, nothing can make me smile the way she does.

Sometimes, I think I see her, but it's really just a girl asking for candy or a woman picking up tips at a dinner table.

I take her dad out for coffee, talk to him, smile, I put flowers on her grave. I talk to Sam.

But, sometimes, life doesn't go on.


End file.
